


Dirty Mouth

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers smut week [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Smut Week, Steve's got a dirty mouth and puts it to good use, prompt: AOU smut, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers2k16 smut week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was easy to forget that he had a dirty mouth, until he put it to good use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’ll be honest, I didn’t have anything planned for this prompt for smut week. I’m just gonna wing it, because winging it is what I do best
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_Prompt: AOU smut_

It was always easy to remember how much of a golden boy Captain America was. The way he had such a righteous aura around him, the need to do good, and the fact he was a perfect role model for people everywhere. That always made Natasha laugh on the inside, they all knew Captain America, but she _knew_ Steve Rogers. Rogers had quite the mouth on him, it surprised her the most when they secretly date and their dates became sexual affairs. When she was cursing in Russian while he fucked her extremely good, they both needed to relieve some heavy stress, he responded back in Russian as well with a colorful mouth to the boot. To say the lease, Natasha was surprised at his choice of words and was given a shit eating grin.

_“Captain America maybe a good person, but that doesn’t mean Steve Rogers has to.”_

_“So you’re saying that you really aren’t that all clean cut as they say you are?”_

_Steve smirked, “That’s Captain America, besides I was in the army and learned a few things.”_

_“Is that so,” she purred as she rolled her hips, “wanna show me what other tricks you got?” A giggle escaped her lips as the super soldier rolled them over and had his way with her.”_

“JARVIS where’s Rogers,” the spy asked the AI.

_“Captain Rogers is currently in his quarters, shall I alert him that you will be arriving there?”_

“No need JARVIS, gotta make sure the Captain stays on his toes.”

_“Very will Agent Romanoff.”_

Once she stepped out of the elevator and took a few steps, Natasha climbed through a vent and crawled into Steve’s suite. She watched through the covers as his half wet naked body looked through the closet to pick out something to wear for tonight.

“None of these damn clothes are gonna fucking cut it,” Steve growled as he continued to browse, “makes me wonder the fuck didn’t I do laundry before we left.”

“My, my Captain Rogers if only the public knew what kind of a mouth you had.” Turning around the blond was met with a pair of playful green eyes. “And I’m sure they’d all be shocked as well.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “What do you want Tasha?”

“Nothing,” she sat down on his bed and crossed her legs, “just checking to see what Golden Boy is up to.”

The soldier snorted and looked back at his closet, “Trying to figure out what to wear for the party tonight.”

“Hoping to impress a special lady?”

He turned around and gave her a shit eating grin, “Maybe,” he noticed her slight change in emotion, “jealous.”

“Jealous,” she walked towards him with that predatory gait and swayed her hips, “now why would I be jealous of what rightfully belongs to mine.” The red head tugged at the towel, causing it to drop on the floor. “Or does my property need a reminder.”

As she got on her knees, she slowly licked her signature red hourglass symbol that was tattooed slightly above his groin.

“Shit Tasha,” he moaned out.

She giggled against his navel, “Language Captain.”

“Aw shit not you too.”

His body stiffened as she took his cock in her mouth, moaning at the salty taste of his come as her tongue swiped the tip. Calloused hands made their way towards her hair allowing the spy to take more of him inside of her hot mouth.

“Fuck that feels so damn amazing.”

Steve cried out as his lover giggled around his cock and pulled away, “Someone’s in need of some release,” and wrapped her lips back around his cock.

The blond could feel his legs buckling as her skilled tongue licked the sides his arousal. Natasha felt herself getting wet as he began to buck his hips against her mouth. Moaning as the soldier was fucking her mouth alongside more of his come spewing out of his cock.

“Shit, gonna come babe,” Natasha wrapped her arms around his hips as he pressed his hips against her mouth, “fuck!”

Natasha squealed as she felt his sperm shooting into her mouth and going down her throat. Pulling away she swiped the last few drops of come at the tip of his cock.

“Hmm freedom tastes so good.”

Steve chuckled, “Can’t believe you said that.”

“Couldn’t help it,” she wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around his waist, “now about we put that dirty mouth of yours to some good use.”

He grinned as he laid her on his bed, “How much time do we have?”

“Three hours.”

“Good,” he helped take her boots off and leaned down to kiss her.

She took off her black leather jacket and moaned as his hands began to roam all over her body. Her body shivered as his hands slipped under her white shirt and cupped the underside of her breasts. Natasha arched her body allowing the super soldier to take her shirt off and quickly unhook her bra off. Soft coos escaped her lips as she felt his wrap mouth on her right mound while his hands roamed all over her body. His lips left her breast and began to leave a trail of saliva as he dragged his tongue all the way down to the waist band of her jeans. As he unbuttoned her pants, his teeth took the slider in his mouth and dragged it all the way down until his eyes got a peek of her underwear. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of a familiar symbol on the crotch area.

“Don’t you want to see more,” she teased.

“I do love surprises,” he helped her wiggle out of her jeans and laughed against her stomach, “seriously?”

“What, you said I could pull anything off.”

Steve laughed as he saw her wear blue underwear with his Captain America symbol on it, though it did stroke his male ego that his lover wore something of his, then again it was only fair that he had her mark on him. Natasha watched with hungry eyes as his teeth dragged her underwear down her legs and his hands took it off once it reached her ankles. A surprised gasp left her lips as she felt his mouth on her folds.

“Hmm, someone’s putting that dirty mouth of his to good use.”

Steve pulled away and grinned up at her, _< But we both know how much you love this filthy mouth of mine>,_ he purred in Gaelic.

Natasha felt her whole body shivered as she heard her lover speak in his native language. Steve chuckled at her reaction and put his mouth back on her folds, his tongue slipping through and licking every spot of her dripping pussy. His nose flared at the intense scent of her arousal, her scent intoxicating him, causing him to growl against her pussy. The red head moaned as a reaction as she felt his mouth vibrate against her nether regions. His tongue curling against her inner muscles as they clenched against the invading organ.

 _< Steven, please I need more>,_ she begged in Russian causing him to coo in delight at the use of his full name.

He pulled his lips away from her pussy only to wrap it around her clit and his right hand palming against her mound. Her back arched as his index and middle finger slipped in stretching her nice and lose, prepping her for his big fat aching cock. She cried out her orgasm thus spilling her juices all over his fingers. Pulling away from her pussy, but lapping up some of her juices, Steve kneeled between her legs and brought his come coated fingers onto his raging erection. He used her juices alongside his own pre-come to make his dick slick, allowing him easy entrance inside of her.

Steve’s hands were placed on each side of her head, his whole muscular body caging her on the bed. All of a sudden the master spy found herself laying on her stomach with her ass up in the air as his left hand held her up.

 _< I can’t wait to fuck that tight pussy of yours, my cock miss the feeling of being inside of you>,_ he whispered hotly in German.

Natasha mewled at his heated words, _< Don’t keep me waiting captain>._

Steve groaned as he felt her ass press against his cock, with a growl he held her steady with his left hand while his right aligned himself. Inch by delicious inch he was filling her up extremely well in a way that only his cock could satisfy her body. Her elbows shook as they tried to hold her up, but it had been months since they last fuck and no one on their team knew about their love affair. She mewled as he was balls deep within her, her body dragging back as he pulled his cock out only for the tip to remain inside. Cries escaped her throat as he began to pound deep within her, his cock head pressing against her g-spot with every powerful stroke he gave her.

 _< Oh fuck yes, your cock feels so good inside of me>,_ she panted against the sheets while speaking in German.

The blond couldn’t help but grunt in agreement, _< Damn, you’re pussy always feels so fucking tight>._

She couldn’t help but giggle, _< Always gotta keep it in good condition for my captain>._

Steve’s growls were getting louder as her inner muscles were clenching around his cock, this caused him to quicken his pace and be rougher with his movements. She could feel his heated breathe as his body leaned against hers while his right hand help keep him up, not to squish her with his body. Natasha could feel every ripple of his body against her back as he continued to rut against him. The sounds of her moans and his balls smacking against her folds, caused Steve to let a little bit of his control loose. Natasha loved the feel of his muscles against her skin, the contrast of hard muscle and soft supple skin, and strong calloused hands and small lithe ones.

The spy mewled as she felt his teeth nipping at her neck as her head leaned back. Steve’s left hand slithered down her stomach towards her dripping folds. She cried out as she felt his fingers toying with her throbbing clit as if he was playing his trumpet, which she got him as a present a few months ago. His right hand moved towards her right breast and began to pull and play with it, and occasionally flicking the hardened tip between his thumb and index finger. Natasha felt her body completely on fire as he continued to whisper dirty words into her ear in German, his voice deepen and sounded so gruff as he talked, just sent shivers down her spin.

 _< Your pussy clamping down on me so hard baby girl>,_ he cooed into her ear. _< I love it when you get so tight around my fat cock, wanting to milk out every seed from my balls, isn’t that right?>_

 _< Oh fuck yes>,_ she gritted her teeth as he slammed harshly into her, causing her to muffle her cries into the pillow.

Her grip on the sheets tightened as he continued to fuck her doggy style. His mouth peppering kisses all over her body, from her neck to her shoulder and down her back, that skilled and dirty mouth of his was marking every part of her body. Natasha wrapped her arms back around his neck as he sat down Indian style, allowing her to ride him in reverse cowgirl style. He cupped both her breasts with his hands and took the flesh of her left ear in his mouth and began to nibble on it. Her left hand stroking the nape of his neck while her right hand moved down to where they joined, her fingers stroking her clit and his balls. In response, Steve dropped his head down as he felt her middle finger press down on his scrotum.

 _< I’m gonna come my sweet Talia>,_ he whispered huskily in German. _< I’m gonna come so hard that will make you pregnant.>_ Her pussy tightened at his words and he chuckled hotly against her neck. _< You’d like that wouldn’t you? My come dripping down your legs as well? All of my hot sperm filling you up, knocking you up as well. Just the feel of my sperm gets you so damn excited, doesn’t it?>_

 _< Oh fuck, fuck yes>,_ Natasha panted hotly as he jackhammered inside of her. _< I want to feel you’re come for days. I want to feel it deep inside of me that I’ll get pregnant. That I’ll feel overwhelming amount of come dripping down my legs. I want to feel all of that>._

 _< And you will my sweet Talia, but you need to come first>,_ Steve replied as he had his thumb press down on her clit.

Natasha cried out as she squirted all over their legs, her juices soiling the sheets. Her body trembling from the overstimulation, Steve happily purred and held her down as he came in three long spurts. His hot seeds filling her up as he promised, overfilling her pussy up that Natasha ended up having a much smaller orgasm in response. Steve praised her in Gaelic telling her how a good girl she was, how good she was to him, and how much she deserved such a fantastic reward. Carefully he laid them down on their sides while he was still inside of her, giving her smaller amount of his come.

“So how much longer do we have now,” he asked while nuzzling her neck.

“Hmm about an hour.”

“Works for me.”

* * *

 

Bruce smiled as he walked towards the bar as Natasha was making some martinis.

“So what’s a girl like you working in a place like this?”

After pouring the drink into two glasses, she pushed one forward to the good doctor. She leaned against the bar and smiled.

“Fella done me wrong.”

“What did he do that was wrong?”

She gave him a knowing grin. “Not a damn thing, but sometimes I forget how much of a dirty mouth he’s got.”

Bruce nearly spat out his drink as he got the message, he blushed heavily at the image of their good Captain doing something with his mouth, other than talking.

“I think I hear Tony calling my name,” he quickly walked away from the bar, not wanting to see or know what was going behind the other side.

Natasha gripped a set of familiar blond hair against her pussy, _< You’re a goddamn exhibitionist you know that,>_ she angrily whispered in Russian.

A pair of twinkling blue eyes peeked out from her skirt, she could literally feel his shit eating grin against her folds. _< And you love it anyways.>_

**Author's Note:**

> I was a wee late for this one.
> 
> Honestly I can unintentionally write dirty talk but when I’m doing a one-shot that I need dirty talk in, POOF, it goes away


End file.
